


Home Port

by mythomagicallydelicious



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Sea Grunks, Stan O' War II, Stan's drifter days are referenced, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythomagicallydelicious/pseuds/mythomagicallydelicious
Summary: Stan and Ford have a difference of opinions over getting off the ship at their latest port stop.





	

Stan refuses to go to port when he and Ford come back from one of their trips in the arctic.

Ford hadn’t realized where they’d settled to port, he was just following the anomalies and then realized they were low on supplies.

Ford didn’t think anything of Stan calling a rain check on going into town. Sometimes Stan just doesn’t want to go to port with him. He shrugged and walked off the ship, planning to replenish the supplies on his own this time.

The circumstances weren’t so great that he had managed to land back on Glass Shard Beach, but they were close.

As Ford was walking around, he heard many familiar accents. But it had been so long, it took him a few minutes to place it.

He was _home._ He was in New Jersey. Looking around with new eyes, he was amazed at how much it had grown.

Ford got so excited, he ran back to the ship. _Stanley must not have realized where we were. He’d love to see the old place again! We could venture a bit further south and check out our old haunts._ Ford couldn’t wait to see Stanley’s reaction when he got back.

“Stanley! Stanley, where are you?” Ford called out. Perhaps his excitement was confused with panic, because the next moment Stan was on deck, one shoe on, undershirt and jeans only.

“Stanford, what’s wrong!” Stanley exclaimed, slowing his step as he brought Ford into his sights, looking none the worse for wear, but a giant grin on his face.

“Nothing, Stanley, I’m sorry to have alarmed you.” Ford let his grin drop a little bit, but couldn’t help but keep his smile. “Stanley, do you know where we are?”

Stan sighed and looked around. “At port?” he said, grumpily. He turned around and walked back into the cabin below.

Ford followed. “No, Stanley. I mean, well, yes, we are at port. What I meant to ask was, do you know _where_ we are at port?” Ford was bouncing on his toes, too excited to stay still.

Stan sat on the edge of his bunk, slowly pulling on his other sock and shoe. “Do I look like an idiot, Ford? _Of course_ I now where we are. New Jersey,” he spat. Ford felt taken aback. He hadn’t expected this reaction from Stanley.

“I ain’t getting out on this port, Ford. So you can turn around and grab the supplies, or we can sail a little further and do it. But I’m not leaving the boat until we leave this place.” Stan crossed his arms and looked his twin in the eye.

“Stanley, I must admit….I’m a little shocked at your response. Don’t you want to take a look around?” Ford tried to understand Stan’s reluctance, but it wasn’t connecting in his brain yet.

“Wow, for a smart guy, you’re acting pretty dumb, Poindexter.”

Ford stopped and really thought about the last time he’d been with Stanley at home. _Oh._ Right. The last time Ford saw Stanley here, he’d been thrown out of the house. They’d fought. Their father had…. Ford couldn’t believe he hadn’t considered this.

Ford came to sit beside Stanley on his bunk. Not looking at him, he began to speak. “Stanley, I’m sorry. I—I hadn’t considered how this place would affect you.”

“No problem, Sixer.” There was silence for a couple more minutes before Stan grumbled, “Besides, I’ve been officially banned from entering New Jersey. I’d hate to waste our money on bail _again_ this trip.”

Ford chuckled at that, but then he looked up in alarm. “Wait, were you banned as yourself, or as me? Will _I_ get arrested for going to port?”

Stan punched Ford on the shoulder. “Don’t get a big head. I didn’t start committing crimes in your name for another ten years. I got kicked out under my original name.”

Rubbing his shoulder in mock hurt, Ford grinned at his brother. “Well, just to be on the safe side, we should head to a new port. How much of the eastern seaboard are you banned from?”

“You don’t want to know,” Stanley said, shaking his head. “But, uh, we should head further south, just to be on the safe side.”

**Author's Note:**

> This could be like a thousand words longer and ten times as angsty. But these guys have been through a lot and my angst writing quota is maxed out for the week.


End file.
